The new you
by amutolovers
Summary: Amu and Ikuto break up!They meet in a party and will they fall for each other again? or they will hate each other ? Amuto, Kutau, Rimakho and KaiYa::Discontinued::
1. Chapter 1

Yui : hi, I'm back with my 3rd story

Amu : glad you back, Yui-san

Ikuto : perhaps this time will be more great than the previous

Yoru : Yui-san don't own us ~nya !

Age :

~ Amu : 19

~ Tadase : 19

~ Rima : 19

~ Nagihiko : 19

~ Yaya : 18

~ Kukai : 20

~ Kairi : 18

~ Utau : 19

~ Ikuto : 20

~ Lulu : 19

It's been 2 years since Amu and Ikuto break up. Amu has a new boyfriend now. He's Tadase amd Ikuto has a new girlfriend too. Her name is Lulu. Even they have a new boyfriend and girlfriend, they don't enjoy it too much. Amu and Ikuto haven't see each other since they break up. Until one day, both Amu and Ikuto receive a invitaton card.

**Amu POV**

I receive an invitation card, I open it and begin to read it

_Dear Amu Hinamori,_

_ We're invite you to join our Seiyo Highschool party ! Please come and join us ~_

_Place : Seiyo Garden_

_Time : 9.00 pm – finish_

_Dress code : Sexy and cute _

What a stupid invitation. Rima and the othes definitely have receive this card too.

_Ring ..._

_Ring..._

_Ring.._

My phone is ringing. I see the caller ID, it's from Utau.

"Amu, have you receive the invitation?" Utau ask

"Yeah, I've" I reply, not interested

"Good. Me, Rima, and Yaya will go to your place now. We'll looking for the dress" Utau say

"Okay" I answer

"Will be there in 5 minutes" Utau say and hang up the phone

Utau is Ikuto's sister. Even I've break up with Ikuto, Utau still my bestfriend. She say that she doesn't care about my relation ship with his brother.

_Ding dong ..._

_Ding dong ..._

I sigh and begin to walk to open the door

"Amu-chii, Yaya miss you" Yaya say and she hug me

"Me too, Yaya" I say

"Hi Amu" Utau and Rima say

"Hi" I reply them

They walk into my house.. I'm not living with my mom, dad or sister.

I live in our big mansion, alone. My parents and Ami are living in America. My parents are working in America to handle their other business.

"Let's go" I say

_**In the mall ...**_

They walk into the mall and looking around the shops.

"Amu" Rima say

"What" Amu reply her

"Let's try this one for you" Rima give her a cute dress but it's sexy too. Not too sexy

"Okay" Amu grab the dress and try the dress. She likes it.

"I like it, thanks Rima" Amu say with a smile

"No problem" Rima answer

"No, I don't like it. Amu, try this one" Utau say

"NO !" Amu yell

'How can I wear that dress' Amu thought

It's a very short dark blood strapless dress. It's cute but too sexy

"No, I don't want" Amu say

"Oh.. come on. Try this one, please" Utau give Amu her puppy eyes

"Oh.. Oh.. Okay" Amu say and she grab the clothes, begin to try it

"Stupid clothes" Amu murmur

She walk out from the fitting room..

"Amu, you must buy this one and wear it" Utau say

Amu blush ...

"But, it's too reveal" Amu reply

"Amu, it's good in you" Rima say

"Urgh ..."

They buy some dresses for their self and begin to walk home

"I'll kill them" Amu thought

Yui : hope you like it, I'll update soon

Ikuto : Where am I ?

Amu : Eh, Yui-san, about the dres...

Yui : It's ok Amu, I know it'll attract a black cat .. xD

Ikuto : you know.. I hope I can see Amu in that dress

Amu : Pervert !

Ikuto : please R&R

Yui : thanks guys ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Yui : I'm glad, I can update this story

Amu : me too ! love your story

Ikuto : Hurry please, I want to meet my Amu soon *smirk

Amu : NO !

Yui : thanks for the Review and advice ^ ^

Amu : Yui-san doesn't own us ~

Tomorrow is the party, Amu and her bestfriends are in the school cafeteria. They eat at their 'usual' table. Rima is sitting beside Nagihiko, Yaya beside Kairi, Utau beside Kukai, and Amu beside Tadase. Utau is looking for his brother, but she can't find him. 'He definitely is the roof with that slut' Utau think, she sigh. She think that her brother is so stupid, why he must break up with Amu ? When Ikuto and Amu told them that they're break up, Utau was the first one who mad at his brother. She doesn't like Lulu 'cause she know that Lulu isn't a good girl. Utau know that Lulu is one of the fugitives, she try to tell it to Ikuto, but his brother ignore her. So, that's why she really mad and angry with his brother ? 'gave up with Amu only for that fugitives?' Utau think.

**Utau POV**

I can't imagine this happen to my brother and Amu, Amu seems so upset when she break up with my stupid brother Ikuto. Well, I don't want my brother to hurt Amu again. He already decide to leave Amu and I will protect Amu.

I hate my brother since that day ...

_**Flashback**_

"_Utau, I break up with Amu" my brother tell me_

"_What? Why?" I ask_

"_Because I think I like someone else" he reply me_

"_What? How can you do this to MY BESTFRIEND?" I yell at him_

_He ignore me and walking to his room_

"_Stop there, Ikuto Tsukiyomi" I yell at him. Again_

_He still ignore me and walk upstairs._

"_I'll never forgive what you've done to Amu. Never" I say_

_**End of flashback**_

It hurts to think about that time. I thought my brother really love Amu. I even tease them when will they marry! I hate him. If he say he doesn't like Amu anymore, I guess I can accept that. But, he says that HE LIKE ANOTHER GIRL !

It makes me really angry. But, my peak of anger is when he bring that _SLUT _come to our mansion. (My dad own Tsukiyomi corporation, one of the biggest corporation in Japan)

_**Flashback**_

"_Utau" my brother call me_

"_What?" I ask him_

"_Meet my new girlfriend, Lulu" he say_

"_Lulu, Utau. Utau, Lulu" he introduce her new girlfriend_

"_Mhhm.. nice to meet you Utau-san" Lulu greet me_

_I nod_

"_Can I speak with you privately for a while, Ikuto?" I ask him_

"_Sure" he say as he follow me to my room_

_When he close my room door, I begin to yell at him_

"_ARE YOU SILLY? IT'S ONLY 3 DAYS SINCE YOU AND AMU BREAK UP! AND YOU SAY THAT LULU IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" I ask him in disbelieve_

"_Yeah" he answer_

"_That's it?" I ask_

"_Only yeah?" I ask again_

"_What are you expect from me?" Ikuto ask_

"_This is my life. It's up to me!" he say and he walk out for my room_

'_I've to find out her family background' I think_

_I ask Kukai to help me to find out her background and he agree to help me_

_3 days later ..._

"_Utau, I've find out her background and I think you'll hate this" Kukai say as he give me a file. I begin to read it _

_**Name : Lulu**_

_**Adress : xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx, Hokaido, Japan**_

_**Born : July, !5 **_

_**Age : 19 years old**_

_**School : Seiyo High**_

_**Family : **_

_**Father (passed away)**_

_**Mother (passed away)**_

_**Brother (passed away)**_

"_It's her basic information, she the next page" Kukai say_

_I nod and begin to read the next page_

_**Lulu, 19 years old :**_

_**been in prison for 3 years**_

_**Fugitives (now)**_

_I shock when I read that she's fugitives. SHIT ! What shall I do with Ikuto ? _

_I ask myself_

"_Utau, I'm home" I heard Ikuto's voice_

_I've to give this to Ikuto. He must read this_

"_Thanks, Kukai" I say and I jump out from my bed and running down to the living room_

"_Ikuto, you must read this" I give him the file_

_He read it for a while and he look at me. Upset_

"_What the hell are these?" Ikuto ask, angry_

"_Well, I only looking for her background and find this. It's a fact" I say_

"_No!" he say as he tear the file_

'_He doesn't believe it' I think_

_**End of flashback**_

Since that day, I never see Ikuto bring Lulu to our house.

Yui : Done ~

Ikuto : Why there's no AMUTO AGAIN ?

Amu : calm down, Ikuto !

Ikuto : ...

Yui : next chapter ... promise

Ikuto : fine !

**Amu : please R&R ...**


End file.
